Warriors Lemons
by smexysilverstream
Summary: Warriors Lemons. I'm sorry I can no longer finish this Fan Fic, but I will leave it up for u! Sorry! :I
1. Chapter 1- Scourge and Ruby

Scourge+Ruby

Scourge scowled at his brother and sister standing in front of them. The ally's shadow was dark, but he could still see their ribs sticking out and their fur clinging to their bones. He could also see their dull eyes skirting the dumpster he was sitting on and the cats surrounding him. "What do you want?" Storm hissed at Ruby and Socks, stepping forward from behind the dumpster's shadow. Alice, Cream, Crow and Blood trailed behind her, slightly growling. "Trinity Raven." He spoke. "Step away. These are guests after all." Scourge leaped down and flicked the leader of Trinity Raven, Storm's chin with his tail. Fear was implanted in his litter mates eyes-obviously they had detected the dog teeth and the malice in his eyes. "Of course, Scourge," Storm bowed, followed in suit by the rest for the group. "Now," Scourge said silkily, adding a bit of hiss, "What is it so important that you come here, of all places, thinking to be welcomed?"

"T-T-Tiny," Socks meowed, "What's going on here?" Scourge's eyes turned to slits as he lunged at Socks. "I am not Tiny," He growled in his whimpering brother's face, blood welling up in his brother's pelt where his claws we're sinking in. "I am Scourge." He flung Socks aside, slamming his into on of the walls of the ally where Hijack and his gang dragged him into the shadows. "Please!" Ruby begged, staring into the shadows, lPlease, Ti- I mean, Scourge, we only ask for a small amount of food and shelter!" Scourge smiled wildly at her. "You expect me to give you something my cats slave over every day?" Ruby lowered her head to the ground and mumbled, "We can help you?"

Scourge's eyes narrowed. With a flick of his tail, Storm leaped forward, bashing Ruby on the head and knocking her unconscious. Storm's claws teared at Ruby's fur, wanting to feel the satisfaction of the flesh under her claws. "Take her to my room," Scourge demanded, and Trinity Raven headed off with Ruby's limp form into the human building.

Scourge walked into his room and slammed his door behind the guards who were following him. He looked at his litter-mates, who were huddled up in a ball in the corner of the room. "Follow me," he commanded them. This wasn't going to be the fee to stay here. It would be revenge. As he led them down the hallway, he stopped at room 601. Trinity Raven. "Hey! Take this one in. Have some fun." Scourge shouted through the door. Cream opened the door, which squeaked, but he didn't care. "Thank you, Scourge," She said and dragged a willing Socks inside.

"W-Why do you need me?" Ruby asked, trembling. Scourge didn't respond. He kept walking down the hallway.

In his room he shut his door so no one could come in. He sneered, "Do you know how much pain you caused me when I was a kit?" Before Ruby could respond he kept into her slumped form and flipped her over.

"Hey!" She shrieked, embarrassed. "You can't escape me, cat. I'm much stronger than you." Scourge smirked, looking at her dry core. She slapped him in the face but he easily defended it. Scourge bent down and licked her chest, which tasted warm and furry. She snarled, "Socks will kill you!" Ruby shouted, and Scourge pressed his paw to her still dry core. She moaned loudly, and he smirked, "Do we want that?" Ruby sighed, "no..." He suddenly fully unsheathed his huge member. It was huge, and he plunged it into Ruby repeatedly. His barbs were scratching her core, making blood spray out with every thrust. Ruby screamed, and Scourge repeatedly missed her g-spot. "Stop!" She screeched, and the blood flowing from her legs had created a huge pool.

"Lick," Scourge commanded. She tentatively licked the tip of his member. "No!" Scourge snarled, and gaged her. Ruby chocked on the huge member that was bigger than her mouth. It was only half in her, and it was all the way down her throat. Scourge enjoyed the feeling of Ruby choking on him, so he shoved his entire length into her. He enjoyed screams on his member, too. He took his length out of her mouth, and let her breathe.

In her crouch position, Scourge aimed carefully at her tail hole. He slammed into her with so much power, she scooted forward. "No!" Ruby screamed, as he ripped her tail hole to shreds. "Don't worry I won't mate you anymore," Scourge smiled evilly, but put one more thrust in her wet core, cumming in her. "Oh?" She looked up hopefully. "Nope," Scourge said, pawing her not wet core. "This is what you deserve," He said, and shoved his paw into her core. It was so far in, he could feel the ripped walls- Ruby was shrieking as he pulled it out slowly, tearing up her insides with his claws. He repeated this several times, every time coming out with more blood.

"Goodbye," He smiled and left his sister lying on the floor in a pool of blood.


	2. Chapter 2- Thanks to Amazing Auburn

Auburnpaw+Darkfang+Ryepaw

Darkfang PoV

Darkfang crouched down into his hunting position, staring at a big, fat vole. Suddenly Auburnpaw called from down the hill, "Darkfang!" From down the hill. He sprang up, scaring the vile and ran towards Auburnpaw. When he saw her brown pelt, she was stuck in on StreamClan's territory, separated by a river.

"What did you do?" Darkfang looked at her, worried. Auburnpaw shifted her feet uneasily. "Hey," a StreamClan cat ran up to them, tabby fur swaying as he ran. "What are you doing on StreamClan's land?" Darkfang craned his neck to see. It was Ryepaw! Ryepaw suddenly snapped around to look at Auburnpaw's clan mate. The shock in his dark green eyes was obvious, but he didn't let it show anywhere else. "Come with me," He said, and started leading her down the river.

How did his son, Ryepaw end with StreamClan? Was he not dead? He has pure HeatherClan blood all the way through! "Where are you taking her?" Darkfang asked as they passed the Clan territory scent line. After a few more minutes in the forest, Ryepaw stopped, and hopped over the stream, which had narrowed into about two tail lengths wide. "Here." He said. Auburnpaw hopped over, stumbling a bit.

"Thank you," She purred to Ryepaw. "I'm Ryepaw," he said. "I think you need a bit of pay for helping me, no?" Auburnpaw trailed her tail under his chin. Ryepaw looked hopeful, and pounced on Auburnpaw playfully. Darkfang lunched forward and seized Ryepaw. He loved Auburnpaw and wasn't going to have his son steal her from him. Darkfang licked Auburnpaw's muzzle, staring into her light blue eyes. Was she ready for this? She was only an apprentice. She softly touched his growing member and he became hard. "Ryepaw," Darkfang moaned. He wanted his son to join in.

Ryepaw hopped over, and Auburnpaw suddenly lashed out both her paws at them. Ryepaw moaned loudly. Morningfeather wasn't this good. Darkfang let a small moan escape as she licked his huge length. Darkfang glanced at Ryepaw and thought, like father, like son. Suddenly he had the sudden urge to plunge his length into Auburnpaw. Her eyes were filled, brimming with love and lust. Ryepaw blinked at his father

It was time. Darkfang flipped Auburnpaw onto her back and eagerly started to lick her core as Ryepaw licked her nipples and shoved his member into her mouth. Auburnpaw moaned loudly as Darkfang circled her outer flaps with his rough tongue. "Oh, StarClan," She moaned wildly. Darkfang slowly pushed his tongue into her core, and she screamed so loud, he was glad they were out of clan territory.

Ryepaw suddenly looked at his father again. Wasn't it time yet? Auburnpaw smiled at them both. They put their members together, about as thick as their paws and long as the wheat. And plunged themselves into her, surprised to find that she wasn't a virgin. Auburnpaw yowled full of lust and pain. "Give me your all," She told them weakly. It felt so good, Darkfang wanted to melt.

Ryepaw suddenly said, "I'm going to-" and came into her wet dripping core. Ryepaw backed off as Darkfang cried, "I'm-" and came again, but this time blood, juices and cum came out. "Auburnpaw," Ryepaw said and licked her cheek. She stirred a bit and said, "hi." Darkfang rushed to her side as she fell over. Ryepaw and Darkfang exchanged nodding glances, and parted their separate ways. Darkfang gently put Auburnpaw in the water- they'd have to say she fell in.

Three Moons Later

Auburnpaw sat in the nursery frowning. Today should be her apprentice ceremony, but now it could also be her kitting day. Floralreef and Honeymorning were always staring at her awkwardly, and Floralreef kept her kits Darkkit, Lightkit and Morningkit close in her nest. Auburnpaw sighed as Darkeningstar called the clan to a meeting. "Let all those who are old enough to run with the wind gather in the clearing." He yowled. Auburnpaw trudged up with Yellowpaw, Emberpaw and Shadowpaw following her.

Auburnpaw could hardly listen. "Blah blah blah StarClan blah blah blah Yellowwisker blah blah blah Shadowclaw blah blah blah blah Emberstorm. Auburnpaw has shown great courage and strength throughout her entire lesson, so StarClan, please bless this you warrior named Auburntail!"

She had become a warrior! Maybe she wouldn't have her kits today.

One Moon Later

Auburntail sighed as Darkfang came in. "What did you name them?" He asked. She had just kitted. She pointed to a small she-cat that looked like Darkfang with tabby stripes and said, "This is Moonkit," she pointed to a light brown tom, "Viperkit" she pointed to the last tiny she kit that looked exactly like Auburntail, "This is Vallykit."

Darkfang licked her head and said, "no one can know or Morningfeather will kill me, but our kits are beautiful."

The end

In case you wanted to know:

From Floralreef

Darkkit became a warrior named Darkclaw

Lightkit became a medicine named Lightshine

Morningkit became a warrior named Morningdew

From Auburntail

Moonkit became a warrior named Moonstorm

Moonstorm became a leader named Moonstar

Viperkit became a warrior named Viperfang

Vallykit became a warrior named Valleyice


End file.
